


Miniskirt

by 8ats



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: (enjoy to your hearts content), (roy is trans too but it's made ambiguous), M/M, Trans Edward Elric, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, it's trans royed fingering time, you already know what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ats/pseuds/8ats
Summary: an actual, honest to god, FINISHED fic written by ME!!! 8ATS!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?no, neither can i.ROYED!! with extra trans ed, extra miniskirts, extra fingering.please R&R !!!! i could really use some nice comments on my work since i've been out of the loop with writing for some time ;U; and ill gladly write more with enough feedback!!





	Miniskirt

A knock is heard at the large, heavy double doors of his office. He looks up from his paperwork with a furrowed brow, unamused. He ponders the idea of ignoring the sound, which had a high probability of working in his favor. Though he doubted it was of urgency, his tongue traced his lips in curiosity. Better not keep them waiting, he thought.

"Come in," he comments.

A flustered, bewildered Edward Elric opens the door with a trembling hand and is trying his best to remain stoic, although he falls short in that aspect. He's gripping his red jacket, covering the front of his legs.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, sir, Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist reporting," Ed speaks softly. Before Roy can make a snide remark at the intrusion, or bother to ask any questions, he quickly spits out his reasoning for showing up with no prior engagement. "I recall your interest in a certain... future military fashion," he says, a bit more confident, making sure the door is shut behind him as he walks inside, and Mustang perks up, interested, although he’s caught off guard. What in Amestris was the kid talking about…? He scanned his memories of the past couple of days but could only recall all of the tiresome paperwork and falling asleep in piles of it. Even though he’s unable to figure out what Edward might be referring to, he decides to play along.

"What would you know about that, Fullmetal?" He asks, pretending to make his voice deep and focused, eyes caught on the boy.

"A lot more than y-you know." Ed hadn't meant to stutter, and his face is red as raspberries, but he lets go of his jacket and relaxes his shoulders to let it fall off of his body. Roy nearly chokes on his own spit - a reaction that makes Ed smirk mentally - Ed is clad in a black miniskirt with tights although every other aspect of his original outfit remains in tact. It's hardly covering him - if he had dropped anything he'd either have to swallow his pride when picking it up or leave it alone.

Roy is speechless. Ed's looking away to the side, bashfully, rubbing his arm shyly. Roy is no fool, however, sensing that small amount of satisfaction he must’ve gotten at his initial response. There's a trail of fluid running down his leg, glistening against the light in the office. Roy's eyes are glue stuck on the boy, unable to pull away.

"Come closer, Fullmetal."

Ed can only comply, his thighs twitching as he walks. His face is beyond red hot, he's shaking a little. He's at Roy's side - and Roy reaches out, putting his hand on the back of Ed's knee, letting out a small breath as he brings it up his thigh to the curve of his ass.

"Colonel..." he breathes out, looking into the other's eyes.

"You should've known I wouldn't let you tease me like that without giving me a taste, Edward."

First name basis meant Mustang was serious. Ed's face only grows hotter. It wasn’t that he didn’t know what he was doing - when he had ridden in the car with Havoc and had to listen to the entire spiel about Roy being into slutty clothing he knew exactly what he wanted to do, and here he was - living out his fantasy. He can’t help the small breaths that escape him, though he stays as quiet as a mouse otherwise, not daring to make a sound to get either one of them caught. He focuses on the pressure where Roy’s holding him - hands dug into his legs like his life depended on it. If Ed wasn’t beyond wrecked from just being in the situation, he’d have been a smug asshole from the start of it.

“Eager, sir?”

He’s looking down to Roy sitting in his chair, eyebrows furrowed and he only now realizes he had been clutching the hem of the skirt, hands still shaking. Roy catches the glance and it turns into eternity. Golden eyes glossed over with desperation, and the predatory eyes of a man twice his age, glowing with need.

“You poor, old man. When was the last time you got any?” Ed asks, swallowing the lump in his throat prior, trying to uphold confidence. “You need this, don’t you?” The more Ed opens his mouth, the more tears threaten to prick Mustang’s eyes - but it doesn’t stop him from putting his hands all over the smaller - big, strong hands groping the muscle within his thighs, the plump behind attached to the boy - he’s absolutely stunned at just how soft everything is, despite all of the defined muscle. He can feel himself hitting his own arousal, and he grinds against the chair he’s seated in, strong arms keeping Ed in place. The exploring touches make him want to cry out and beg for more, but he has more pride than that, and he’s trained himself to stay quiet for a plethora of reasons. His panties are soaked, wetness dripping down the inside of his thighs, his body jolting within Roy’s heavy grip.

Desperate, horny dog is the look he gives Ed, from his watery eyes to his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he breathes heavily, face unable to be anymore red than it was. He leans forward and holds Ed close to him, unable to wait for an okay, unable to wait for Ed to ask him to, and he reaches under the skirt and hooks a gloved finger around the thin fabric hiding his entrance, yanking them down so hard they shred in half, and when he realizes that a rough, thick cloth wouldn’t feel good inside of Edward’s, (or anybody’s), vagina, he brings his wrist up to his mouth to sink his teeth into the cloth and rip the glove off in one fell swoop, and it takes everything Ed has to not moan at the sight - going as far to bite down on his bottom lip to suppress the noise.

There’s no room for an argument between the two, stubborn as they are, guilty as they fall, the arousal in the air around them is driving them up the walls. Mustang locks eyes with the kid, bringing his fingers up to the sweet spot, slowly dragging the pads of his fingers against Ed’s slit, he’s beyond soaked - you’d think someone else fucked him open on the way into the office. He presses two inside, refusing to acknowledge any protest, his eyes on Edward enough to keep the boy cooperative and silent. Once they’re deep inside, however, and start to move - Ed immediately clasps his hands over his mouth and moans through the skin, eyes going cross and twitching at the pure pleasure. He rocks himself against Roy’s hand for purchase, trying to get more out of the action, unable to let his stubborn and hotheadedness control him further, lost in the bliss that is his superior officer’s fingers. Mustang can’t get enough of Ed’s reaction and does his best to shove the two digits, coated in liquid gold, as deep and as fast as he can, his other hand preoccupied with rubbing circles in Edward’s back - he was hardly aware he was even doing so, assuming all of his focus was put to work towards the boy’s orgasm, which was driving near.

Ed sunk his teeth onto the space between his thumb and his index finger on his left hand, it still covering his mouth, his automail hand having left his lips and now dug into Roy’s silky, soft hair, holding as tight as he could manage, probably plucking some strands out in the process. His hips rolled in the process, sloppily managing to match Roy’s pace, quick, hard, feverishly invigorating, and he gasps through his hand, and as the man’s fingers finally hit just the right spot, it’s as if time stops. Everything is bliss, coated in white, a glowing light all around him as stars form and his vision blurs, his knees buckle and his thighs twitch wildly, loud moans being suppressed by his hand, tears hitting the corners of his eyes, everything around him is godly, and he feels as if he’s seen the truth once more, then he comes down from it as those same strong fingers rock themselves slower, and carefully pull away, then Ed is empty, but satisfied. Beyond that, truly.

The two watch each other’s eyes as their chests rise and fall, faces hot, minds blind to the situation for another moment, and then reality sets in. Roy looks at his hand and only sees shame, embarrassment, and Ed is back to his bashful self, looking to the side, though he’s smiling.

“So, I take it we won’t be accepting miniskirts as a required military uniform piece,” and Mustang is baffled.

“W-Wait, why not?! What’s wrong with them?!” As Edward heads towards the door, switching his hips whilst he trots, and he puts his handle on the door, he turns, and gives Mustang a shit-eating grin.

“Because if we did, you’d never keep your hands off of me.” He sticks his tongue out playfully, opens the door, and leaves Roy to contemplate his choices, his paperwork, and his cum covered fingers.


End file.
